Stranded
by live.love.twilight.128
Summary: 3 friends go on a cruise, only to have the ship sink. They get stranded on an island with a bunch of boys that never stop fighting. Can they survive long enough to get saved, or will they rip each other's throats out? Read ch.1 for a better summary
1. Summaries

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a story called Stranded that me and Morgan are writing. This is just the chapter summary and the character summaries, but chapter 1 should be out soon. Hope you like it! **

* * *

**Summary:**

Three friends, Carly, Katie, and Morgan, go on a relaxing cruise that Carly's parents paid for. But, Carly's parents had bought FOUR tickets, so Morgan is stuck bringing her self absorbed boyfriend, Blake. Almost as soon as they board the cruise, Morgan gets her fortune told, and it is one of the scariest things she's ever heard in her life. But, fortunes almost never come true. Soon after Morgan's fortune gets told, the ship sinks. Lucky for the three friends, they make it safely to an island. But to make matters worse, they get stuck with 5 guys. Blake…that should be fun…not, David, Adam, Danny, and Lee are the guys they are stuck with. Can they survive out there long enough for someone to find them…or will they all just kill each other by trying to get along?

**Character Summaries**

**Carly: **A 19 year old college student, going to school to be a marine biologist. She's got long dark curls, and hazel-green eyes. She's always in a good mood, and hates it when her friends are feeling down. Even when things aren't going too well for her, she'd never let you know. Her parents bought the cruise tickets for her and her friends, and even though she knows that nobody could've known it would happen, she blames herself for everyone being stranded on the island.

**Adam: **21 years old, trying to become a well-known singer. He has shaggy black hair, green eyes, and a perfect smile that all the girls instantly fall for. He doesn't really pay much attention to all the girls, because he hasn't found the right one yet. He's very protective over his friends and family, and you definitely do not want to be the one to mess with them.

**Zach: **Carly's younger brother, although most people have to look closely to tell. He's only 8 years old, and the whole cruise incident scared him to death. He tries to be brave like his big sister, but sometimes he just can't. He has shaggy blonde hair, light blue eyes, and an adorable little kid smile that melts your heart. He's generally very well-behaved and always listens to his sister, but if he's somewhere with older guys he'll join their little group in a heartbeat. Regardless of their behavior.

**Katie: **21 years old, going to school to be a photographer. She has short dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's normally _incredibly_ hyper and in a good mood. It's impossible to be in a bad mood around her, because her happiness and hyper ness will just absorb into you. But sometimes she gets insecure about herself, and none of her friends understand why, because she's amazing. She's Carly and Morgan's best friend, and they've been best friends since high school.

**Morgan: **Morgan's a 23 year old with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. She's on the tall side because she's 5'8, but she feels like a midget when she's next to someone that's taller than her. She's out of college and working as a therapist, which is kind of weird because she seems to be the one who needs a therapist with all of her anger issues. She just can't stand some people, especially the people who argue over the stupidest things. Then again, she always argues over the stupidest things...she's really confusing let's just go with that. She has a boyfriend named Blake…and he's starting to get on her last nerve.

**Blake: **Blake's a 25 year old with spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes. He's 5'8 like Morgan, so she doesn't feel like a midget compared to him. He's Morgan's boyfriend and he pretty much relies on her for everything. He lives with her in her apartment without a job, so Morgan's the one having to pay the bills. He always seems to be flirting with other girls but when Morgan gets home from work, he just wants to get in her pants. He is so full of himself, he always calls himself hot and he acts like he's the king of the world. News flash, Honey, you're not! But the one thing Blake tries to hide is the fact that he has _major_ jealousy issues.

**Danny: **Danny is a 28 year old with spiky brown hair and deep beautiful brown eyes. He's 5'11 with an adorable smile. He's a priest at a local church, but he's a little heart broken. You see, Danny lost his wife only a few months ago, and it's been kind of hard to get through it. Girls seem to love Danny for his charm and his attitude, since he's so sweet to everyone he meets, but the pain from the loss of his wife makes him feel like he's not ready for another relationship.

**David: **David is a 25 year old with what seems to be messy dark brown hair, and he always has a scruff because he forgets to shave a lot. His eye color…well no one really knows what color his eyes are anymore since they always seems to change colors…but a lot of the time they're brown with a hint of blue…strange isn't it? Anyways, David's 6 feet tall and just a little bit on the chubby side, but don't be fooled; he's a really strong guy. He's a bartender and a musician at a local bar. No girls really seem to notice him since he's a little shy, but he has a great sense of humor and he's really sweet to everyone…well, mostly everyone.

**Lee: **Lee is a 22 year old with short spiked brown hair and grayish green eyes. He's a paint salesman at a small paint shop in a small town outside of Chicago. Lee is a single man, which is odd because he is really sweet and romantic. Well, one of the reasons might be because he hates to smile. Even though he is a single man, he would like to have a girlfriend. Lee went on this cruise because his manager had given him a week off from work, his manager offered to let Lee fly to England for the week, but Lee is afraid of heights so the cruise was his next option.


	2. Goin' on a cruise!

A/N: Morgan: 1,000 pictures…of…that's just wrong…

And I just hit Hammy with a door…he's okay though…his fat protected him…

…IT'S TIME FOR CARLY TO SAY SOMETHING!

Carly: ….I have nothing to say! Except I saw Rob Thomas at Universal the other night. It was awesome =)

* * *

**Chapter 1. ****Morgan's POV**

I tip toed down the stairs as fast as I could without making any noise. It was 7:30 in the morning, why am I awake? It's freaking Christmas, so it's legal for me to be up this early!

I was at Carly's, one of my best friends, house. Everyone was still asleep, because I'm always the first one up one Christmas, and I didn't want to wake anyone up, hence the fact that I'm still tip toeing down the stairs.

When I finally reached the end of the stairs and turned into Carly's living room, only to see her adorable little brother Zach sitting by the tree and picking up random presents.

"Hi Morgan!" He smiled when he saw me, and I swear that smile just melted my heart. "Merry Christmas!"

I smiled back at him. "Merry Christmas to you too,"

"Look!" He squealed, holding up a present. "Santa brought me something! I can't wait to open it!"

"Open it now." I heard someone say from behind me, making me jump. I looked over and Carly was standing next to me.

"You scared me!" I snapped at her.  
"That's not hard to do." Carly said, smirking a little. "And isn't it like illegal for you to be up this early?"

"It's Christmas, so it's legal."

"You don't make any sense sometimes, you know that?"

"You've been saying that since the day I met you…"

...

"Well, I think that's everything." Katie said, checking around the tree twice to make sure there were no more presents to be opened.

"No, wait!" Carly's mom said. Katie sat down on the ground next to Carly.

"There's still one present left!" Carly's dad said, pulling out an envelope from his back pocket.

"OH!" Carly squealed, grabbing it from his hand. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out!" Her mother said. Carly quickly tore it open and I crawled over to her…then the three of us squealed when we found out what was in the envelope.

"CRUISE TICKETS!" Carly squealed.

"Yeah," Carly's dad laughed. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh! There's four!" Katie squealed.

"Can we take Zach with us?" Carly asked.

"I wanna go!" Zach whined.

"We bought four because we thought one of the girls would like to bring their boyfriend, yes you can bring Zach because children under 10 get on there for free."

And I swear, right at that second, our excitement dropped. We all looked at each other. One of us pretty much had to bring one of our boyfriends because we didn't want to make Carly's parents feel bad.

"The cruise is in a week." Carly said.

Carly couldn't bring her boyfriend, only because she hasn't found one yet, but the right guy is out there for her somewhere.

I looked at Katie, she sighed.

"My boyfriend is in Europe with his parents, he won't be back for another two weeks…"

We sighed.

"So we're bringing Blake with us?" Carly asked without any excitement in her voice.

I nodded. "I guess so."

...

I was walking with Blake to the cruise with Carly, Katie, and Zach behind me. I wasn't really excited to go on this cruise anymore, I mean, I'm with my friends and all, but Blake whines like a little child, more than Zach does. I really don't want to deal with Blake's crap on this cruise.

I glanced over my shoulder, looking back at the three. Zach was holding onto Carly's hand, squealing about going on a ship with his big sister. I smirked a little and looked away.

Blake groaned silently. "I wish he would shut up."

I rolled my eyes. "Be nice, her parents were nice enough to buy you a cruise ticket so don't complain."

"Yeah, what ever." Blake said. He walked faster and boarded the ship. I stopped walking and stared at him as he walked around on the ship.

"This isn't going to be as fun as I thought it would be…" Katie muttered.

"I know, I'm sorry guys." I said.

"But I'm here! I make everything better!" Zach smiled at us, once again, my heart melted.

"Well there's an upside to everything." I shrugged.

...

We were in our room on the cruise and I was staring out the window. Blake, I don't know nor care where he was, and Carly and Katie were going to take Zach to the children's pool.

I saw a sign that I didn't see before sitting on the deck.

"G_et your fortune told today for free." _It had stated.

"Hm…" I hummed, thinking about if I should go or not.

"Hey Morgan," Carly said. I looked back at her. "We're taking Zach to the pool, do you want to come?"

Still thinking about if I should go or not, I answered, "No, I'll stay here."

"Okay then, have fun." Carly said. They walked out of the room and then I looked back out the window. I stared at the sign one more time before walking out of the room, not even knowing where the place was.

I walked out on the deck and took a right, which is where the sign was. I walked past the sign and there was a small arrow painted on the bottom. It was pointing to the right, so that's the way I went.

I was hoping I would find the room soon, because I could've sworn I heard two guys whistle at me while I was trying to find the room.

I finally found an old wooden door with a sign that stated _"Fortunes told here" _on it.

I opened the door and walked in. I took a few steps forward and the door slammed shut behind me, making me jump a little.

I coughed, realizing that there was smoke in the air. I waved the smoke away, coughing again. The room was painted in a really ugly green color, like a mold green color. There were bunches of play boy covers on the wall, making me shiver and hope the fortune teller was a guy. I walked forward a little more and a glass bottle lightly hit the top of my head, which made me realize that there were glass bottles hanging from the ceiling. There was a dark brown desk in the middle of the room with a dusty lamp and a huge book on it. There was a glass ball sitting on something next to the book. There was a chair in front of the desk and a big black one behind the desk.

"Hello?" I called, realizing that I was the only one in the room.

A woman coughed, making me a jump. The woman came out from behind a curtain that was behind the desk…that I just now noticed-wait-woman…and play boy covers on the wall…

I shivered.

The woman had long silver curly hair that was put up in a pony tail and she had a TON of makeup on. She had on a long black dress and probably a pair of boots. She coughed again and then I noticed that she had a cigarette in her hand, which made me wrinkle my nose. Why couldn't they band smoking on the cruise? It made me gag!

"So hon. you want your fortune told?" She asked in a scratchy voice. She held out her wrist and pressed the cigarette to her wrist. I winced, slowly backing up. Okay, I didn't need some creepy lady who smokes and stares at playboy magazines telling me my fortune, I needed to get the hell out of here.

"Maybe I'll come back later." I said quietly.

_Or never...never would be nice…_I thought.

"Oh no, no sit down here sweetie." She said, sitting down in the chair and examining my face. Well, at least she was keeping her eyes on my face. I walked forward.

"I'm fine with standing." I told her. She examined my body before glancing at one of the playboy covers, looking back at me, and then down at the back.

"Oh no, sit down, you're not that fat, you won't break that old wooden chair." She said.

My jaw dropped. BITCH! I wasn't fat-I wasn't that fat…at least…I didn't think I was.

I walked forward, sitting down on the chair. She opened the book and then she immediately closed it, which made me jump.

"What?" I asked a little scared. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no," She said, looking up at me. "There was just a spider in the book."

My shoulders slumped a little. "Oh,"

"All better!" She smiled. "Now," She said, finally looking up from the book. Her clear eyes met mine, but I think her eyes stopped at my chest before her eyes met mine. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uh…yes?"

"Ah, yes, I see." She said. "And what does his name start with?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"Please." She said, holding one of her hands up. "Just tell me and it'll make everything better." She smiled a little, which made me shiver again.

"It's starts with a B!" I snapped at her. "Are you happy?"

"Sassy attitude, I like it." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Nothing!" She said quickly, looking back down at her book, flipping through the pages. "Is his name Blake?" She asked, looking back up at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Um…yeah…"

She pointed to something on the page.

"Ah here is your fortune…oh my." Her eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, gripping onto the sides of the chair.

"This is bad." She whispered.

"Will you just tell me what it says?" I snapped at her.

Her eyes traced over the page.

"On something you find to be relaxing, everything is going to turn on you."

"Pardon?" I asked.

She held her hand up again. "Let me finish."

"You see someone else, someone you would like to know. Everything turns haywire after that. You'll be going through difficult things just to get yourself somewhere sage, but when you are safe, you only know a few people and many of the people there are fighting, including your boyfriend that I going to leave you soon and the other one that you saw will be yours." She told me in a creepy voice.

Say what now? This isn't making any sense and she's scaring the crap out of me!

"And the place you so call 'safe', it won't be for long, because you find out you are going to be stuck there for a long, long time. And with the people you're stuck with, you're going to be in a living hell." She started an evil laugh and then I was totally freaked out, none of this made sense!

I stood up and started to walk out.

"Wait!" She called for me. I turned around. "Did I mention this was going to happen sooner than you think?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and walked away. Why did I come here anyways? These things were like never real…right?

"NO! Come back my darling!" She called. I looked back and she started an evil laugh again.

"You know what?" I said, turning around and pointing to her. "You are screwed up in the dead lady!" I snapped. She stopped laughing and stared at me in shock.

I ran out of there before anything else happened.

"Wait!" I heard her call. I looked back as I was running. The lady was waving me back to her but I kept running.

I looked forward…and then ran into someone. I yelped, landing flat on my butt.

I looked up at the person to apologize, my but face went blank and the words couldn't come out of my mouth.

The person I ran into was a guy, a really tall guy from what it seemed. He had messy dark brown hair and a scruff. I stared at his eyes for a couple seconds, because I couldn't figure out what color they were, but they seemed to be brown with a hint of blue. He had on a black shirt that stated _"Gimme a chicken sandwich and waffle fries for free" _and black jeans with black converse.

I felt my cheeks grow hot, because I had to of been sitting there for like a minute just staring at him.

"Uhm…Uhm…uh…" I stuttered.

He raised a dark eyebrow at me.

"Bye!" I said, quickly scrambling to my feet, turning around and running away. I ran around the corner and slammed my back into the wall, breathing heavily. I need to get into shape.

I pressed my lips together and peeked around the corner.  
Shit! The guy was slowly walking over to where I was.

I was about to make a run for it, but I heard someone call a name. He stopped and looked back.

A girl with long blonde hair and a sluttish looking outfit on came skipping over to him. She pecked him on the lips. Of course, a guy that looks like that would have a girl friend.

I was about to walk away, but I heard screaming that sounded like arguing. I looked back around the corner, the guy and the girl was arguing.

"IT'S OVER!" She screamed at him. She stormed over to where I was. I quickly hid behind the wall again. She walked past me without noticing me, swinging her blonde hair behind her shoulders and stormed off.

I looked back around the corner and the guy was now leaning against the wall with one of his feet on the wall.

I smirked a little and was about to walk back to my room, and then I realized…my room was the other way. Perfect.

I sighed, and then turned the corner, walking towards the guy. I pushed my hair behind my ear as I walked past him, forcing myself not to look at him. Once I was past him, I glanced over my shoulder.

He looked away from me; apparently he was looking at me. I saw a small smile spread across his face. I looked away.

_Pervert. _I thought.

Once I turned the corner, I knew I HAD to tell someone about all this, and that person was Carly.


End file.
